Items of jewelry, such as finger rings, often need to be increased in size. This may occur because changes in the fingers or other part of the body where the rings are worn, or because a ring or other item of jewelry may be given to a friend or relative and require a change in size. A reduction in size poses no problem, but increases in size are difficult to make efficiently and aesthetically.
It is standard practice to cut the bottom of the ring shank and insert sizing stock of the same material as the ring. An attempt is then made to solder the insert in place. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to place the sizing stock appropriately, and even when correctly placed the stock may slip during the soldering operation, resulting in a product that either requires re-sizing or has a less than satisfactory appearance.
In addition, the solder often runs over the adjoining part of the ring shank, again resulting in a less than satisfactory appearance. In some cases the solder is not uniformly applied, resulting in a weak joint that can easily become undone.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the sizing of objects, particularly items of jewelry such as rings.
Another object of the invention is simplify the procedure for the proper fastening of sizing materials inserted between cuts at the bottom of the ring shank.
A further object is to insert sizing stock of the same material and external configuration as the ring in a way that makes it virtually impossible to tell that the ring has been sized.
Yet another object is to solder the insert in place without slippage during the soldering operation, resulting in a product that neither requires re-sizing nor has a less than satisfactory appearance.
A yet further object is to prevent the solder from running over the adjoining part of the ring shank, again resulting in a less than satisfactory appearance. A related object is to assure that the solder is uniformly applied, to achieve a strong joint that cannot easily become undone.